Mourn
by Kit-Kat92
Summary: Something i had on my mind for a while. Someone dies! Can you guess who?
1. Chapter 1

**This is something very different to anything I've written before and I have had this on my mind for a long time. Someone dies. Care to guess who?**

Olivia watched as they lowered his casket into the damp April ground. Her tears fell onto the ground and she sobbed. He held her close and cried with her, nothing hurt anyone more than this.

And it was her fault. Why'd she leave him alone, and under the circumstances? She sent her the threat letter. She told her that if she didn't leave him something bad would happen. Why didn't she bring him with her?

"Why?" She asked herself in between the sob. "Why!" She yelled into the sky as if to get an answer, but there was none. She thought of his smile and laugh and her knees went weak. She fell to the floor and took him with her. He was able to comfort her so far but it was hard for him to, too hard. He never thought he would ever have to go through this, ever.

"I know it hurts, Liv, but you have to be strong." He said into her hair.

"I cant, I cant he was my life and now he's g-….g-one." She said with whatever strength she had left. And it's true he was her life. Everything she'd ever had was gone.

"Don't say that you still have Annabel and me." He said as he held onto her. Annabel was her baby girl; she'd just had her 1 month ago.

"Your right." She took a deep breath as she stood up. "I have to be strong for her." She took Anna from Fin and held her tight in her arms. "I love you, baby." She said into the newborn's little ear. Then she looked at him being lowered.

She dropped back to the floor hard. She had fainted. The baby was crying in her arms obviously startled.

Everyone rushed over to her; he grabbed the baby and rocked her in his arms.

**I am going leave at that and until I see reviews I'm not going update………just kidding!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awe thanks everyone for all the reviews they meant a lot. But nobody got the right answer on who died. You'll find out in this chapter though.**

Olivia awoke with a start. She sat up on a bed trying to recognize everything, once she recognized that she was in her own bedroom she felt her hand being squeezed. Elliot was clutching on to it, she kissed it and heard a cry coming from the next room.

"Oh, thank God." She walked into the room. "It was all a dream, Andrew ba-." She was cut off when she realized it wasn't her 2 year old son crying after a nightmare; it was her newborn baby girl Anna. Then everything came back to her like if she was hit over the head with on of the big heavy chairs in the interrogation rooms at the office.

The threats, the sight of her baby in a pool of blood and the funeral. She dropped to the ground only this time she just sat there rocking herself.

Elliot heard the baby's cries and awoke to find an empty bed. He walked to his baby's room and found his broken wife on the floor saying something to herself and his baby crying in the crib.

"Liv, come here baby." He said reaching for her but when he reached for her she pushed him away. It was the first in their whole marriage that Olivia had ever pushed him away, it felt horrible.

"Stay away from me, Elliot there's nothing you can say or do to bring my baby back. Nothing!" She yelled at him. Elliot walked past her and walked over to his baby, he grabbed her and left.

Elliot felt responsible for everything that was happening. It was because he had married Olivia that their first child was dead. It was because of his jealous ex-wife that their baby was gone.

Elliot had no other choice than to call Don and the squad to come and help him. After making the last call to Fin he walked over to the couch and sat there staring into space with Anna in his arms slowly falling to sleep in the warmth of her father.

All he could think about was the past month, the events that lead to today.

**Flashback**

_Olivia was cradling their new baby in her arms, with their oldest sitting next to her, staring at his new baby sister with wonder. There was a knock at the door._

"_El, can you come hold Annabel while get the door?" She called out to her husband, who by now she thought, thinks he's her slave._

"_Sure, I'll be right there." He got there just in time; whoever was at the door was getting restless._

"_I'm coming!" She yelled. "Who is it?" She asked not recognizing the person through the peep hole._

"_Deliver for a Ms. Olivia Benson." The man said in a deep voice. She opened the door a creek and asked to see, this so called "package". When she caught a clear view of it she opened the door completely, signed what she had to and took her package._

_She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a knife to open the package, it was a letter._

_It read "Dear Olivia._

_Congratulations on your new baby. Had fun with my husband? You think your miss. Thing now don't you? Just because my kids adore you and you have 2 "beautiful" children with my ex. Well news flash you're not princess and to prove it I will make your life a living hell. You will think about me day and night after today and I am going to make sure of it to. Everyday I will send you a new letter giving u clues as to what I'm going to do. Oh and don't worry I will only take one of them the other you can keep._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Kathy._

_P.s. That last line was your first clues…..enjoy them while you can bitch!"_

_Olivia's heart jumped. "Why would she send me this?" She asked herself._

"_Elliot! Come here please." She said tears unknowingly streaming down her face._

"_What's wrong, baby?" He asked running into the kitchen with Anna in his arms and Andrew trailing behind._

"_Read this." She said handing him the note and taking Anna into her arms._

_He read in bewilderment. "When did this get here?" He asked knowing the obvious answer._

"_Just now and I don't know what to think." She said._

"_Don't worry, I know Kathy she won't do anything." He said holding her._

**End flashback.**

Elliot was obviously wrong, for the next 2 weeks Olivia received letters from Kathy every second one always worse than the first. It scared her so bad the she was paranoid with the kids. Always making sure they were in sight, especially Andrew he was her special child because he was born 1 month and a half before he was due and there was a possibility that he would die, but he didn't he was strong just like his mother.

**I'll give you more if I get more reviews! LoL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much again to everyone for the reviews and I guess I have to what you guys wanted.**

**Flashback**

_Olivia walked into Andrew's room, he was playing with his superman action figure. "Hey baby, are you ever going to put that doll down?" She asked as she walked into the room._

"_Mommy, it's an action figure." He said to her as she came over to him to give him a kiss._

"_Baby, you're going to stay with Julia today, okay?" She told him. Julia was his babysitter for the past month. Olivia thought he had a crush on her._

"_Yay!" He yelled hugging his mother._

"_Remember we'll be back this afternoon, okay?" They were going for a visit to Elliot's mother's house and Andrew didn't like her much, no one knew why though._

"_Okay, Mommy. Can we go to McDonalds when you get back?" He asked with a puppy dog face on._

"_Only if I get a good report from Julia." She said giving him a kiss on the forehead._

"_Are you ready?" Elliot asked from the living room._

"_Almost. Just telling our little angel here to behave, or no McDonalds, I'll be right there." She yelled back._

"_Okay." He said not catching half of whatever it was she said._

_Five minutes later the door bell rang. "Hey Julia." Elliot greeted the teen._

"_Hey Mr.Stabler, Where's the little Stabler?" She asked._

"_Which one? The new one or the old one?" He asked jokingly._

"_Hey I'm not that old." Andrew said as he walked into the living room next to his dad. "Hi Julia!" He yelled noticing the girl at the door._

"_At least not as old as him." She whispered into his ear as she bent over to pick him up. "Hey Andy, how ya doing?" She asked._

"_Good, Mommy bought me a new action figure." He told her as if it was the best thing in the world. That's what made everyone so happy around him he was always very happy._

"_Really? Can I see it, later?" She asked him bringing a bigger smile to his face._

"'_Course!" He yelled making everyone smile She put him down and he ran over to his mother._

"_Bye Hunny." Olivia told as she hugged him tighter than ever._

"_Bye Mommy. I love you!" He told her._

"_What about me?" Elliot protested._

"_I love you too Daddy. Is just that Mommy's a girwl." He said walking over to him and giving his dad a hug._

"_Thanks, son I feel so loved." He said sarcastically with a laugh._

_They left after everyone said there goodbyes and then it was just Julia and Andy. They watched Blues Clues, the Wiggles, Dora the Explorer, and Lazytown. For Julia it was torture but since it made Andy happy she watched them with him._

_After a while she decided it was time for a nap for the sake of her sanity._

"_Nap time, Andy." She told him._

"_Can we watch Madagascar afterwards?" He asked._

"_Only if you sleep." She said and he agreed. On his way to his room he turned around._

"_Julia I like you a lot 'cause you're nice." He said to her but she had no idea where it came from._

"_Well you want to know something?" He shook his head up and down violently with a big smile on his face. "I like you to, you're the best little kid I've ever had to baby-sit." He came back down the stairs and gave her a big hug. "Go to your room and I'll be right there to tuck you in." He ran down the hall to his room, just as she was about to go to him there was a knock on the door._

"_Who is it?" She asked looking through the peephole. There was no answer. She opened the door a crack and asked again. Still no answer._

_She opened the door and it was pushed causing Julia to fall back and hit her head. She was still conscious but was too weak to get up. She looked at the intruder and recognized her from somewhere, at that same moment she noticed the gun in her hand._

_She tried to get up but it was no use. She tried to crawl to the person and she managed to grab her ankle the woman kicked Julia back and ran towards Andy's room._

"_No…." She moaned the pain was to hard on her but she kept herself awake. "Andy…." She moaned again._

"_Ahhh……." She heard his scream and then…Boom. The gun went off. One more time, and then, nothing._

_The intruder ran out of the room leaving a trail of blood behind with her. Julia couldn't move she was paralyzed. How could she let this happen? _

_She cried until sleep over came her body and everything went blank._

_No one knows why Annabel started crying an hour before until exactly 1:23 pm. The time Andy was shot._

**End Flashback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx for the reviews and i hope you all had a good holiday!**

Everything about this felt wrong to him. Don was horrified by the way Olivia was acting. She was like his daughter; he even walked her down the aisle when she and Elliot got married. This hurt him worse than anyone else. His "daughter" should be happy playing with her newborn not mourning the lost of her oldest. Kathy was going to pay for this.

He walked up to their door with Munch, Fin, Cassie, Cassidy, Monique, and Alex behind him. Melinda couldn't make it. He had only called Cassie but all the others had some how found out. He loved it how they were so much like a big family and when one of them was is need the others were there.

He knocked on the door only once before Elliot was opening it. Don looked at his "son-in-law" and the exhaustion on his face was evident. Cassie, Monique, and Alex walked in first taking the baby away from him. The men came in and they all headed towards the living room.

"How's she doing?" Don asked.

"All she does is cry and yell at me. She doesn't even want to hold Annabel anymore, Don. What am I going to do?" He asked the stress evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry Elliot, she's obviously depressed. Can I see her?" Munch asked. Olivia was like his sister someone very important to him, someone he needed to protect.

"Sure but I don't think you'll get anything. She's in Anna's room." He said pointing towards the room.

He walked cautiously towards the baby's room so that he wouldn't frighten her. Unfortunately he found her in a different room, Andy's room. She was lying down on the area that he was found. You could still see some dried blood in the carpet.

"Hey Liv." He said walking towards her. He got no reply. "Liv, can we talk?" He asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said blankly. "My baby is dead and it's my entire fault."

"Livia, it's not your fault that Andy's gone, you didn't pull the trigger on that gun." He told her coming closer.

"That might be true but I was the one who ignored all the warnings, and left him here unprotected."

"Olivia, your not super woman and you don't have powers so you couldn't have seen what was going to happen. The only person to blame here is Kathy." At the sound of her name Olivia broke down.

"Why didn't I trust my instincts and stay with him or at least bring him with me?" She asked herself in tears. Munch went over to her and held her, which he's never done before, and shushed her.

He whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry Liv, but this wasn't your fault, I'm so sorry." He continued to whisper.

He left the room 25 minutes later with no luck, so Fin went in, he thought of Olivia as a younger sister who he had to protect.

He walked into the room to find Olivia sitting on Andy's bed in a fetal position staring into space.

"Hey Liv." He said repeating his partner's words. But unlike his partner Olivia had an answer for him.

"Fin, I don't need you telling me it wasn't my fault that Andy died, because it has to be, I got the warnings and I ignored them. It's as my fault as much as it is Kathy's. It was like if I had pulled the trigger." She said tears streaming down her face but the tears weren't evident in her voice.

"Olivia I know you, you are the last person I would think would start blaming herself instead going after this bitch." Fin said.

"Fin I love you like a brother you know that and I would trust you with everything but in my heart as much as I may tell myself what you just told me it's not getting through to my brain, the minute that Andy died I did too."

"Olivia that's not true. Your still breathing, your hearts pounding, and I'm here talking to you. You're not even close to death."

She walked up to him and hugged him. "You know that this isn't going to work, so why even try?" She whispered to him.

"Because I love, we love you, and what you're doing to yourself hurts us. Elliot wants you back and your baby wants her mother." He whispered into her ear and backed away from her and left leaving Olivia thinking.

Fin walked into the living room thinking he didn't do any different then the others, but he was so wrong.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Don said getting up.

They just nodded and continued to talk, the women were still in the kitchen playing with the baby and praying their friend would get better.

Don went into Andy's room, but she didn't find Liv there. He went into Annabel's room, but she wasn't there either. Surprisingly he found her in the master bedroom, changing.

He knocked on the door and she looked towards it. "Hey dad." She said giving him a small smile.

"Olivia what are you doing?" He asked wondering why she was getting into the cloth she usually put on for work. But instead of a red, blue, or orange shirt it was a black one with dark jeans and some black Air Force ones (sneakers).

"I'm changing; I'm going to go find this bitch." She said putting her gun in her jeans.

"Olivia your not okay, you can't just go after her, in the state of mind your in you could kill her." He said walking closer to her.

"Dad, you don't understand, she killed my son and as much as I want to kill her I can control myself, so you either help me or you don't." She said finishing up. (I decided that since they are like daughter and father, Olivia should call Don Dad.)

She turned towards him and looked him square in the eye. He thought about it for a while……. "Olivia you know I'm always here and this isn't any different." She walked over to him and embraced him in a deep hug.

"Thanks, Dad I knew I could trust you." They walked to the living room, and when everyone realized Olivia was with Don they stayed quiet.

"Are you guys going to help me catch this bitch?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Fin stood up and asked, "Ready when you are."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took this long to update but with school and babysitting I have no time for anything these days, any way here is chapter 5 of Mourn.**

"I want everyone to meet at the station because unless you want to run around this city in that close you stay here." Don said. At his words everyone stood and headed for the door.

Olivia stood at the door saying her thank you's to everyone as they walked out the, but before she could give Monique her thank you she was stopped.

"Olivia I know this hurts you but I don't want you to make the same mistake my sister made after her husband died, she had just had a baby to, but because she was so depressed of her husband dying that it was like if she died with him and I ended up raising the baby." She stopped for a minute looking into Olivia's eyes which were filled with pain.

"I want to know that my niece is now 10 and she wants nothing to do with her mom, and she even calls me mom, it hurt me to see my sister lose everything especially the love of her own daughter and I don't want that to happen to you. So don't let Anna think that Elliot was the only one of her parents who loved her, because you lost one child." Monique giving Olivia a hug and leaving with the satisfaction that she helped one of her best friends.

Elliot walked up to her. "What was that all about?" He asked after noticing the two women's conversation, well actually what Monique was telling her, but instead of answering she mindlessly walked over to Anna and held her, caressing her cheek and giving her sweet kisses on her forehead.

That's when Elliot realized that Monique had gone through with the plan the other three women had come up with in the kitchen, which he accidentally overheard. He was impressed it worked but also happy this is the happiest Olivia had been with Anna since what had happened.

He left the room to change and leave the two alone.

**Sorry this one is shorter but I love keeping you all in suspense.**


End file.
